


By The Light Of The Moon

by GabrieltheTrickster



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Werewolf!Jack, werewolf!Gavin, werewolf!Ray, werewolf!Ryan, werewolf!geoff, werewolf!michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrieltheTrickster/pseuds/GabrieltheTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The six men of Achievement Hunter are their own pack of werewolves, sticking together under the full moon. Packs are rare, and having an Alpha, Beta or Omega complex is uncommon but non unheard of. When two of the young Achievement Hunters suddenly present as Alpha-type males, it prompts one other member to present as an Omega. Unclaimed, the Omega causes tensions to rise and blood to boil between the two fresh-faced Alphas both trying to get their hands on the Omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everything That Binds Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662088) by [the_song_of_angry_lads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_song_of_angry_lads/pseuds/the_song_of_angry_lads). 



> So this was inspired by "Everything That Binds Me" by the_song_of_angry_lads.
> 
> This first chapter is just the prologue where I'm gonna set the main tone for this story as well as give you guys some backstory and some basic exposition. I dont intend on this being too long, but if you guys like it I'll expand it.
> 
> Also, I apologize for the science talk.

Every month since they each turned 18, the six main men of Achievement Hunter would fall victim to the light of the full moon, using it to transform themselves into wolves. Not like it was anything special, everybody went through it whether they liked it or not, and after the first few moon cycles the transformation stopped hurting and you'd grow less anxious about the upcoming full moon.

What was odd about their transformation is that they had formed a pack. The pack structure had slowly dissolved as more and more people began to exhibit the genotype that brought on the fur and fangs every month. Aside from large families, the pack dynamic had disappeared as more people opted for solitude during their transformations.

What made their decision to form a pack even stranger is that they ran themselves without an Alpha. Evolution had also almost eradicated the biological hierarchy of Alphas, Betas and Omegas. It was taken almost wordlessly that everyone was just born with the Beta genotype, however there were still cases where if one parent, usually the father, had a recessive Alpha gene it would be passed to his sons, and if the mother had a recessive Omega gene it would pass to her daughters, or occasionally to her son.

The lack of an Alpha seemed to have no effect on the rag-tag pack of wolves, all of them just naturally following Geoff as they would on any other day. Geoff also held a commanding presence, his wolf being black as night with piercing yellow eyes and a few scars on his lupine muzzle. If one were to guess who was an Alpha, it would be Geoff, although Ryan and Jack were also fairly commanding. The two gents were the largest of the six wolves, both gray-furred and brown eyed. They one difference being that Ryan had black paws and a black mask around his eyes.

The lads were almost like puppies in comparison to the gents, who had been transforming almost as long as the lads had been alive. Michael was the largest lad, his fur a deep russet color and his eyes like whiskey in the sun. Gavin was slightly bulkier than Ray, only it was lost in his slightly more lanky frame. He was wheat-colored and by some recessive gene, his right eye was emerald green while the other was yellow, giving him a menacing stare. Ray was the smallest, his bright blue eyes sat in stark contrast to the chocolate brown fur that coated his body. Everything about the three lads screamed submissive and they usually just followed in silence.

Every moon was the exact same: they would meet at Geoff's house since it was the furthest from the city and had a nice large wooded area behind it where they could run and hunt in peace. They'd sit around and chat, waiting for the moon to claim them. When the time came, Millie would retreat to her room and Griffon would go down to the basement to sit out her transformation before the six men stripped down to nothing. They'd make sure to leave all their stuff in neat piles before walking outside into Geoff's yard and falling into their wolf bodies. From there, they'd run through the woods hunting small game and wrestling, or sometimes they'd just lie under the trees and sleep, waiting for the sunlight to bring them back. They'd return to the house, put their clothing back on and go their separate ways, taking the day off to recover. It was always the same. Until it wasn't.

* * *

 

The moon was retreating in the summer sky so the AH pack was trotting back to Geoff's all of them exhausted from a night of hunting. They reached the backdoor just as the sunlight covered their bodies, the warmth pulling them back into human bodies. They walked in, and they were putting on their clothes when Michael stopped in his tracks, nose scenting the air around him until his eyes fell on Ray.

"Ray, no offense dude, but you fucking stink," Michael said. This prompted the others to scent him, noting that he did, in fact, smell different. Gavin, however, didn't get the difference.

"Ray smells fine to me," the Brit said, pulling his shirt on. Geoff leaned in and took a quick whiff.

"You and Ray smell fucking weird, did you guys roll around in shit?" Geoff asked, his mustache bristling a little bit at the odd scent in his home. Before anybody else could answer, Griffon came upstairs, panting, her eyes still gold from her transformation.

"Who is it? Who is it?" Griffon asked, her body visibly shaking. Geoff grabbed his wife's shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"What's wrong, Griffon?" he asked, his wolf already bristling for a fight if someone had hurt his wife.

"There's an Alpha in here. I can smell them through the floor," Griffon responded. All heads spun towards Ray and Gavin, who were shell-shocked. Griffon sniffed the air and let out a high-pitched whine, burying her teeth into Geoff's shoulder. The man turned to his friends and tried to speak but was stopped by a loud whine from his right, where Ryan was doubled over in pain.

"I think something's wrong," Ryan managed to get out before he collapsed on the floor.


	2. This Is Gonna Be A Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Ray and Gavin now Alphas, the Achievement Hunters run into the issue of who's truly in charge and Ryan's sudden collapse leaves them all in a position they never really wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your lovely comments! Here's the first real chapter of action. Things are about to get complicated. Also, this chapter is where we start getting into the whole reason this fic is rated "Explicit"

Ryan woke up sweating, his body drenched with sweat as well as a sticky substance that was dripping steadily from his ass. His dick was swollen and leaking through his jeans and he whined loudly, causing four heads to turn to him. 

"Guys, he's awake!" Jack's voice was the first he heard and also the first face he saw when his eyes adjusted to the light. Behind him, Geoff, Michael and Griffon all stood, bodies tense. Ryan whined and moved his hips against the carpeted floor in Geoff's living room searching desperately for friction. He whimpered when he felt himself get lifted into a chair by Jack and Geoff.

"Ryan, I'm just gonna tell you this the best way I can. You're an Omega and this is your heat cycle. All you want to do right now is have a ton of sex with an Alpha in hope that you'll get pregnant and have a litter of pups. It's the recessive gene passed down from your mother which was activated by Ray and Gavin presenting as Alphas. It's going to be uncomfortable for the next few days but we'll get you suppressants to stop them after this cycle ends that you should stay on until you either get claimed or die," Griffon explained. Ryan just nodded.

"I...okay. Where are they?" Ryan asked, referring to the two missing lads.

"They had to leave. They were starting to become possessive and it was headed for a death match if we didn't separate them it would have ended badly. I have to warn you not to go near them for a while because their instincts are driving them to mate with you and claim you and they don't fully understand what that means and it could be a problem. Go home and just...try to wait it out," Geoff said, concern for his friend reflected in his eyes. Ryan nodded his head, trying to resist the painfully hard erection he was sporting.

"I'll go home and talk to you guys on Monday," Ryan said, getting up and gathering his things. He had never been more thankful that the moon was on a Thursday, this gave him all weekend to go home and figure out what he was going to do about this. 

To say that Ryan's short ten minute drive home was uncomfortable would be an understatement. The blasting air conditioning did nothing to keep his skin from burning and every minor bump of the car sent shockwaves of pleasure through his lower half, causing him to pull over to ride out his mini-orgasms before getting back on the road. After taking almost an hour to drive the mile and a half back to his apartment, he rushed inside and locked the door, shutting all the blinds before stripping naked and wrapping his hand around his aching member. 

Ryan lost track of how many orgasms he had, or how many pillows his sharp canine teeth had shredded, but by Saturday night the heat was subsiding and Ryan was finally able to do some research on Omega heat cycles. He sat for hours at his laptop, reading medical journals and Omega Self Help sites. All he managed to acquire was that every month, after the full moon, he would go into heat unless he took hormone suppressants. The only other way to satiate the burning arousal would be to take the knot of an alpha, preferably the one who claimed him, multiple times during his heat with the intention to breed.

Ryan sighed and shut his laptop. He'd take the suppressants for now, but the thought of whining below an Alpha,  _his_  Alpha, and being bred full of his own pup stirred something in his brain. He was designed for reproducing, his purpose was to please his Alpha. He felt himself growing hard and he sighed. Monday couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

 

The second Ryan walked into work on Monday, Geoff knew that nothing was going to get accomplished until they sorted themselves out. Despite his heat having ended late Saturday night, he was still producing Omega pheromones and Gavin and Ray were still producing Alpha pheromones which left the office full of tension. Gavin and Ray were hungrily eyeing up the Omega and their eyes had glimmers of wolf in them. Michael decided to break the tension.

"If nobody else is going to say it, I will. Ryan, until you're on suppressants it might not be safe for you to be near Ray or Gavin. Their instincts aren't..." Michael could barely finish his sentence before Gavin launched himself at the Omega, scenting him and nibbling at his neck. Ryan whined below him, exposing his neck in submission to the Alpha. Gavin smiled and nibbled some more, hands roaming Ryan's body. He heard a snarl behind him and looked over to where Ray was trembling, trying to control himself. Gavin snarled back, accepting the challenge from the other Alpha. 

Gavin backed away from Ryan, teeth bared and body tensed. Ryan whined loudly, just wanting an Alpha back. Geoff nodded to Jack, who escorted Ryan out of the office, before stepping between the two Alphas. 

"Cool it you two. You two are gonna have to go home too unless you can control yourselves. His suppressants should be coming in tomorrow, can you guys make it one day without trying to kill each other over claiming him?" Geoff was a bit agitated and just wanted to ease the tension. Ray and Gavin looked at each other before sighing.

"Yeah, we'll behave, Geoff," Ray said, backing down and allowing his eyes to return to their human brown. Gavin nodded in agreement and relaxed before going back to his seat to do some editing. Geoff sent a text to Jack, telling him everything was clear. Jack and Ryan reentered the room, Gavin and Ray both shivering at Ryan's scent but neither moved, both focusing on their work. Geoff breathed a sigh of relief and they got to work.

The next incident happened at lunch. Gavin and Ryan were the only ones still in the room, Gavin exporting footage from the Phantom and Ryan helping out Kdin with some editing since Lindsay was out sick. Gavin finished his export and stood, stretching and smiling as the scent of Ryan flooded his nose. Since nobody else was around, Gavin took this moment to try and convince Ryan to be his claim. He approached the Omega and nibbled at the base of his neck, in the same spot where the claiming bite would go. Ryan whined. 

"Gavin...Gavin please stop. I don't want Geoff to get mad," Ryan said, trying to pull away from Gavin, despite his wolf begging him to get closer. Despite his begging, Gavin kept going, getting rougher and eventually spinning his chair so they were face to face. Gavin nibbled at his lips and Ryan growled, pushing Gavin back. "I said stop!" he exclaimed.

Gavin stopped, shocked, before a loud growl burst from his throat. "You dare challenge me,  _Omega_?" Gain snarled. Ryan bent his head back and whined in submission. Just as Gavin was about to bite his throat in reprimand for challenging his authority, Ray burst through the door, fangs bared.

"He said back off, Gavin. He's not your fucking toy. We're all fucking new to this, give him some time to adjust before you try claiming him," Ray shouted, drawing attention from others outside the office. Gavin bared his teeth more, readying himself for a fight when Michael grabbed him by the back of the neck.

"That's it. Gavin, I'm taking you home so you can chill the fuck out. Ray, you better get home too. We all need to calm down or we're never going to get anything done, you two can fight over who has the bigger dick outside of the office." Michael's face was red and he had murder in his eyes. For a Beta, he was intimidating and not even the two Alphas felt ready to take on a pissed Michael. Gavin just huffed and stalked away towards the door while Ray went in the opposite direction.

"Fucking Christ, we're doomed," Geoff said, slumping down in his seat. He continued talking but Ryan stopped listening, mind focused on the way Ray defended him, almost as if he was Ray's mate. The thought of having Ray as his Alpha made Ryan smile, he'd definitely prefer Ray's gentile nature over Gavin's insane energy. Not to mention he secretly enjoyed being in Ray's presence more than the others.

' _Maybe this whole claim thing could work out, as long as Gavin doesn't rip Ray apart first,'_ Ryan thought to himself as he returned to editing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


	3. Two Alphas Enter, One Remains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With another moon rising and pheromones surging, two young Alphas will face off and one will stake his claim over Ryan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry for the late chapter. I've been going through a rough time lately and I wasn't really in the mood for writing. So, here's the third chapter. I think there will be one more chapter after this, maybe two.
> 
> Warning for fighting and descriptions of wounds. There's also one minor little sex scene. Also, this chapter picks up about 3 weeks after the events of last chapter.

The next few weeks went smoothly for the Achievement Hunter pack. Ryan's suppressants kept his pheromones from affecting Ray and Gavin and they were able to get work done for the first time since the full moon. Things were running smoothly and everybody was relaxed. They almost forgot about the next moon until it was the day of and Gavin and Ray were more irritable than usual.

"I just want tonight to be over with already," Ray said, pushing himself back from his desk as they all began packing up to leave. The other nodded in agreement and Ryan glanced over, resisting the urge to roll over and present himself for the Alpha. His pheromones were starting to increase as his body prepared for the heat that was coming since his suppressants wouldn't fully stop the cycles for at least another month. He bit back a whine and continued shoving stuff in his bag.

"Hey Ryan, if you don't want to run with us tonight you don't have to," Geoff said. Gavin and Ray both growled immediately, their eyes flashing. "Or not," he stated turning away instinctively from the two alphas. He knew that tonight was not going to end well. Between Ryan going into heat and both Ray and Gavin spending their first moons as Alphas, there was definitely going to be an issue. He sighed and grabbed his keys. "My place, as usual in an hour," he said, leaving the room.

An hour later, the six wolves were all sitting around, waiting for the moon to begin rising. Griffon had already vacated to the basement, not wanting to be anywhere near the two Alpha males when they turned. Ryan was sitting off in a corner, his hormones raging which only left Gavin and Ray to be agitated and restless, pacing back and forth in front of Geoff's sliding glass doors. The moon began to peek over the horizon and they six men stripped down, stepping outside. They walked back into the woods, finding their usual clearing as the moon fully surfaced, pulling them into their wolf bodies.

As soon as their bones stopped shifting, all hell broke loose. Without his human scent to protect him, Ryan's pheromones were driving the two Alphas to go into rut and Gavin was the first to make a move, attempting to mate with Ryan. The Omega shrugged him away, growling and nipping at his face. Gavin snarled back and the three Betas backed into the edge of the trees. They weren't about to get in between an omega and two fresh-faced Alphas. They watched as Gavin made another attempt to mate with Ryan.

Gavin made it two steps before a snarl ripped out from Ray's throat. His blue eyes reflected the moon, turning them silver and his brown fur was raised along his hackles. Gavin turned away from Ryan, who scampered into the tree line, and faced Ray. His wheat-colored fur rose and his teeth were bared as he snarled back. This wasn't personal, it was about dominance, it was about mating, and Gavin was not about to give up his chances.

Unfortunately for Gavin, Ray wasn't about to step down from the fight either and within seconds the two were going at it. The others stood helpless in the trees watching the two Alphas fight over who would be the dominant one. Every now and then they'd separate, catching their breath and Michael would assess their injuries. Gavin was by far the losing wolf, his ear torn and bloodied, as well as a few gashes along his muzzle and back. Ray had one good scratch across his side. They'd tussle again, a blur of fur and blood. The sounds of growling and howls filled the air and other wolves in the area would howl back from their respective territories, eager to support anybody lucky enough to present with Alpha genetics.

Then there was silence. Gavin lay on the ground beneath Ray, Ray's claws digging into his side as he clamped down on Gavin's throat with his jaws. Gavin was whining in submission, his body bleeding from multiple bite and claw wounds. His left ear was practically torn off and his muzzle was missing a few small chunks. There was a fairly large wound on his back which Geoff knew would require a lot of bandages while his body healed after the night ended. Ray had very few marks on him, only one major claw swipe across his ribs. Ray snarled a final warning to Gavin and released him, stepping back and looking at the others. 

Geoff, Michael and Jack lowered their heads in submission, all of them walking over to him and gently licking at his chin. Ryan however rolled onto his stomach, looking for affirmation from the Alpha. Ray walked over and nipped at his neck, nuzzling him in the side. Ryan stood and licked Ray's chin, submitting to him. Ray walked over to Gavin, who was still lying on the ground and began gently licking at his wounds. Gavin whimpered and nipped Ray's chin in thanks. He wasn't a fan of submitting but Ray had beaten him and he was too tired to fight.

Once Ray was satisfied with the amount of care he had given to Gavin he turned back to Ryan, strutting over and nuzzling the Omega before getting behind him and mating him, biting the back of his neck harshly. The others were forced by instinct to watch as their Alpha claimed his Omega, all of them trying to avoid thinking about how they all had to work together in a few days. Ray and Ryan finished their business, Ray refusing to let Ryan take his Alpha knot until they were human, and that was that. They spent the rest of the moon playing in the clearing, Gavin not participating as he gave his body time to start healing the wounds left by Ray.

Morning came and the six wolves returned home, all of them shaking back to human in Geoff's yard. Ray grabbed Ryan's clothes and dragged him out front, practically shoving the Omega into the car as he shouted something about puppies and taking care of the large bite wound on Ryan's neck. The other four just sighed and shook their heads, walking back inside to get their own clothes on.

"Monday is going to be interesting," Jack said, pulling his shirt on. The others nodded.

"I give them two months before Ryan's expecting," Geoff said.

"Nah, they'll need at least three. Ray's never had sex with a dude, he'll need the practice," Michael retorted. Gavin, who had been mostly silent since he was still in pain spoke up last.

"Most Alphas who claim their Omega during their first true heat will get them pregnant in that heat. The Alphas' need to breed and the Omegas' need to please drive them so sex-crazy during the first heat that the Omega almost always takes. And they'll know because if Ryan takes, his heat will stop almost immediately. I won't be shocked if we get a cal tomorrow saying Ryan's pregnant with pups," he said.

The other three looked at Gavin and just nodded thoughtfully as if he had just told them the Earth was round and not that their co-workers were trying to get pregnant. Normally he'd be pissed that Ray beat him but he knew that Ray had always had a crush on Ryan and if almost getting killed by his best friend would help him be happy then Gavin was happy. Jack and Michael said their goodbyes, leaving Gavin to pass out on the couch while Geoff trudged to his room, thoughts of his own little pups running through his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3 Next thing I post might be a different AU one-shot that I've been itching to write.


	4. Haywood Ya Get Me Pregnant?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the full moon over and Ray having claimed Ryan as his Omega mate, the two head to Ray's apartment to work through Ryan's heat and Ray's insecurities about being an Alpha.
> 
> AKA Ryan needs to be fucked but Ray is a virgin and has some reservations about his sex skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Holy shit you guys I'm sorry for not updating this. A lot has happened in my personal life since the last chapter: I moved across the country, lost my father, got engaged, and I am now working 2 regular full-time (30 hrs a week) jobs and 2 per diem jobs. But I felt inspired and I don't want to leave this abandoned so I'm going to finish it. This chapter is going to be the sex stuff and then there will be one final chapter after that.
> 
> I hope y'all can forgive me for my absence. But without further ado, here you go. Sorry it's not super long or detailed, I'm trying to get back into writing again.

The door to Ray's apartment was barely shut before Ray was digging his nails into Ryan's hips. Their lips crashed together and Ryan let out a whimper, slick starting to drip from his ass. Ray growled low in his throat, his eyes flashing their wolfy blue as he began to nip at Ryan's neck.

"Bedroom. Now. I'll be up in a minute, I'm going to grab a water bottle for you so you don't get dehydrated," Ray said, forcing himself away from Ryan. Ryan whimpered in response before scurrying into Ray's bedroom. He had never been to Ray's apartment but he followed the scent of his mate - _his Alpha_ \- into a room with a simple full sized mattress. He lay himself down on the bed and immediately began to stroke his already leaking cock. He moaned softly and carefully began stretching himself with his fingers.

Ray could smell Ryan's arousal and he worked to ignore his own throbbing erection as he gathered a few water bottles and some granola bars for Ryan. When he was satisfied with his collection, he rushed into the bedroom and nearly dropped everything at the sight in front of him. Ryan was on his knees, ass in the air. His left hand was wrapped around his leaking erection while he had 3 fingers buried in his ass. He was whining and whimpering, calling out Ray's name as he fucked himself on his fingers. Ray growled and placed everything on his bedside table before getting behind Ryan and nipping his neck. "So ready for me aren't you Ry?" he whispered in Ryan's ear, making the larger man shudder.

"Yes...yes..please...fuck me Alpha...please....breed me...wanna mother your pups...please...." Ryan was drenched in sweat and needed to feel Ray inside him. His need to breed and to mother Ray's pup was overwhelming and he was willing to do anything for Ray if he would just fuck him already.

"Good boy. Gonna fuck you nice and hard and knot you. Gonna breed you full of my puppies," Ray said, gently moving Ryan's hand from his slick hole before roughly thrusting in. Ryan yelped loudly before moaning, his hand moving faster along his cock as he came. He continued stroking himself, his body so craved for sex that he didn't have a chance to get soft before he could feel his second of many orgasms building.

Ray chuckled a bit as he continued a relentless pace against Ryan. He could feel his knot swelling already and he felt a twinge of anxiety. This was the first time that he had ever knotted someone, hell, this was his first time having sex. Well, his first time having sex as a human, but he didn't count the wolf sex from the previous night. He was worried that he'd fuck it up. Ryan sensed the change in his Alpha and whined. 

"What's wrong Alpha? Am I not pleasing you? What can I do better?" Ryan turned his head to look up at Ray, his blue eyes soft and caring, a stark contrast to his flushed skin and sweat-drenched hair. 

Ray smiled. "You're doing wonderfully, Ry. It's just...this is my first time and I want to make sure I do this right." Ryan nodded.

"I can...assure you...you are doing everything right," Ryan responded, his breath coming out in pants as his body tried to fuck back against Ray. He whimpered softly. "PLease...Ray...I need you...please....."

Ray nodded, picking his pace up again until he was practically throwing all of his weight into his thrusts. His knot swelled and stuck them together, Ray howling loudly as he started to cum into Ryan's ass. Ryan howled in tandem with him, orgasming repeatedly until he was shaking with dry orgasms. Ray panted heavily behind him, licking and nipping at his neck lazily as his knot deflated.

"Drink some water and then get some rest baby. It's going to be a long few days," Ray said, his fingers tracing along the mating claim scars along Ryan's neck from the previous night. Ryan nodded, stretching and yawning. When Ray finally slipped out of Ryan, the omega whined softly before feeling something replace his alpha's cock. "It's just a butt plug, Ryan. It'll help make sure you get pregnant." Ryan smiled, taking a few sips of water. 

"Thank you Alpha. I can't wait to have your puppies," he said, looking at his mate lovingly. Ray smiled, taking a towel and slowly cleaning Ryan of his sweat. 

"Rest now, my love. It's going to be a long weekend."

 

* * *

 

The next few days passed much like the first morning. Ryan would wake up hot and sweaty and begging for Ray to knot him. Ray would fuck his mate until he was satisfied and then make sure he ate and drank before cleaning him up and getting him to sleep before his next wave. It was a long few days, the both of them wrapped up in the sex and the heat to really discuss their relationship. Until now, there hadn't been a relationship. Now, driven by hormones and instincts, they were mating with the intention of having pups. It was kind of...insane, in Ray's mind.

The young lad sat at his PC, mindlessly scrolling through Reddit as he thought about the last few days. Ryan's heat had ended the previous night and the older man was showering. Ray pushed himself back and sighed. He hated having deep conversations but he knew it was coming. He heard Ryan walking towards him and the sweet peach scent of his mate wafted down the hallway. He smiled.

"Hey Ray," Ryan said smiling. His face soon fell when he smelled Ray's normally warm chocolate scent tinged with something sour. "What's wrong?"

Ray sighed. "Nothing, I was just thinking about how we never discussed any kind of relationship or anything we just kinda started fucking and I just want to know where we stand and everything and it's just a little bit crazy to me that we went from being coworkers to mates so quickly and you're my first relationship and I don't want to fuck this up or hurt you." He took a deep breath and looked up at Ryan, silently begging for the man to speak.

"Ray, love, it's okay. I know things moved quickly. We can slow down, we don't need to do things this way. I won't be going into heat anymore on my suppressants. If you don't want to have a sexual relationship we don't have to. We can go slowly, okay? We have no reason to rush anything. And...if...if this isn't what...if you don't want to...if you don't want me...that's okay too. I'll understand if it was just an instinct thing, if you don't want me as your omega. I will. I want you to be happy, Ray."

Ray smiled. "I...I'd like to take it slow, Ryan. I just...I don't know a thing about dating and I don't want to fuck it up. But I definitely want you. I want to be your mate, your Alpha. I want to take care of you and protect you and I want to have a family with you. Let's just take it one step at a time, okay?"

Ryan nodded. "One step at a time." He leaned down and gently kissed Ray's cheek. "And in a week we should know if we're going to have pups." Ray grinned. 

"Sounds like a plan. Oh, and Ryan?" Ryan raised an eyebrow as he waited for Ray's question. "Haywood you be my mate?"

Ryan laughed and smiled. "I would love to," he replied, kissing Ray happily. 

As Ray wrapped his arms around Ryan's neck, he couldn't help but feel at home. And pups or no pups, he knew that he'd be happy as long as Ryan was there.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya go! Next chapter will be when we discover if Ryan is going to have some pups and the epilogue. Sorry again for making you guys wait so long, my life just got super crazy super quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, dont forget to comment/ kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
